


don’t talk

by andie_died



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Oh you know, vocal rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andie_died/pseuds/andie_died
Summary: Vocal rest went one of two ways.





	don’t talk

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first thing I’ve ever posted on ao3 and it’s not really even a fic. Like it is, but it kind of isn’t. Idk. Enjoy

Awsten wrote the words ‘VOCAL REST’ on a piece of tape and slapped it over his mouth. There were two ways this day could go. 

 

The first way was fun. It was overperformed charades and trying to grin under the tape and trying not to swear at the people who pretended not to understand what he was trying to tell them. 

The first way was watching a movie and wanting to write down everything he wanted to comment on. It was wanting to yell at the people who were being too loud and having Otto yell at them for him. 

The first way was listening to music without lyrics and reading the books he’d downloaded before the tour started. It was feeling pride at finishing two in one day. It was wondering what book he should read next and what book he should download next even though there were thirteen unread ones in his library. 

The first way was making up riffs on the guitar and having Geoff play along even though it sounded awful. It was taking selfies with random things he found at the venue and posting them for fun and people wishing him well on Twitter. 

The first way made Awsten happy. 

 

The second way was lonely. It was staring off into space and not thinking anything because there was no point in trying to communicate his thoughts anyway. 

The second way was not bothering to listen to conversations happening around him because he couldn’t add anything to them. It was people asking him questions and him just shrugging them off. 

The second way was lying alone in his bunk, listening to sad songs and not being able to sing along. It was wanting to listen to something happy but not being able to bring himself to change the playlist. 

The second way was wishing he could go do something in an unfamiliar city, but not wanting to bother everyone else on the tour. It was watching the street and the people and wishing he were one of them, just for a day. 

The second way made Awsten sad. 

 

It was a second way kind of day, Awsten thought.


End file.
